


苦杏仁/Not a Bedtime Story

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Under the Willow Tree (by Hans Christian Andersen).</p>
    </blockquote>





	苦杏仁/Not a Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Under the Willow Tree (by Hans Christian Andersen).

Ⅰ

“走啦，Steve，不然就赶不上他们切火鸡了！”

“就等一下下。”他凑近了柜台，鼻尖贴到冰冷的玻璃，呼出的白气氤氲了视域，他用手擦了擦，盯着里面摆着的一个姜饼人。

“孩子们，新鲜出炉的姜饼哦，要来两块吗？”台前这位绿裙女士头戴圣诞帽，微笑着朝他们问道。

Bucky走前了一步，小声对Steve说：“我妈妈是要我们出来买烛台的，剩下的钱用来买纸弹弓枪，我们可是说好了的……再说了，你换的门牙还没长好，哪里咬得动嘛？”

“好啦Buck，我只是看看。”Steve有点沮丧，然后手指着那个姜饼人，向那可爱的女士抬起头问，“为什么这个人和其他都不同？就他的胸前有东西。”

“那是他的心。”

“甜吗？好吃吗？”Bucky也睁大眼睛问道。

她笑了笑：“我只能说那是苦杏仁做的，孩子。”

“啊！我就知道！”Steve叫了起来，“和妈妈讲的一样！”

Bucky扯了Steve的衣袖，“唉，走啦！苦东西有什么好吃的呢！家里还有香喷喷的火鸡等着我们呐。再见啦女士，圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐。”

“再见！”Steve不舍地把目光扯走。

雪浅浅覆在路面，脚下是一条斑驳的银白色小路，看多了节日装点的红绿盛装，这里一角景色显得格外纯净。Steve把头上的雪花拍掉一些，他看了看自己的伙伴，觉得雪几乎都粘在他棕黑的头发上了。

“今天没那么冷了，是吧？”Bucky说。

Steve答非所问：“我喜欢那个姜饼人。”

“现在啊，只有火鸡腿是我的心肝宝贝——噢，你说姜饼人？那你得记得别用前面的牙齿咬杏仁，不然的话，嘶，可疼了。”

“对了Buck。”

“怎么了？”

“你听过安徒生那个故事吗？关于姜饼人的。”

“没有诶，不过你看，那里有个卖火柴的小女孩！”

“是打火机吧……”

“噢，那故事讲的什么？”

“我妈妈昨晚给我讲的，不过我好像还没听完就睡着了……但我记得前面，她说,点心店里摆着两个姜饼人，一个是男孩，另一个是女孩。男孩胸前有颗心，苦杏仁做的。而女孩全身就只是姜饼。”

“我会吃她，要么就在吃掉男孩之前把他的心摘下来。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。

“他们在柜台上摆了好久好久，然后相爱了。但谁也没有说出口。女孩等啊等，等着男孩先开口。”

“为什么要等他先说？”

“妈妈说可能是因为女孩比较害羞吧。她一直等。而她的意中人只想着让自己变成真正的男孩，揣着几个硬币去把女孩买下来，然后吃掉她。”

“哎呀？！”

“就这样过去了许多天，他们慢慢变得干硬，终于有一天，女孩想，‘能和他一起躺着就够了！’于是她‘咔砸’一声裂成了两半。”

Bucky停下脚步，不说话了。

“怎么了？”Steve回过头看他。

他的手从口袋里伸出来，用力擦了擦自己被冻红的脸，嘴唇动了几下才开口说道：“我不喜欢这个故事。”

“你不喜欢？“

“如果男孩早那么一点说的话，她就不会……”

“有时候啊，这就是‘爱’——我妈妈那时就这么说的。”Steve拉起他的手，“好了我们走吧，得回家了。”

他的手回到了棉口袋里，几枚硬币在里头被手指碰得哐当出声。

“既然你喜欢姜饼人……”Bucky看着他，睫毛上的碎雪被眨落，“我们就买两个吧。”

“那纸弹弓枪呢？”

“圣诞快乐嘛，Steve。”

两个男孩迈开步子往回跑，身后的影子像两道彗星。

 

Ⅱ

午后的太阳被挡在帘外，一涓微风把窗幔抚成流动的柔浪。头顶的电扇转啊转，三个孩子躺在床上盯着看啊看。

“I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more  than beans and rice.”Bucky又把这首童谣哼了起来，声音被困倦搅得慵懒无力，“I love you more than stars  and sun. Te amo, baby, little one.”

“Te amo, too.”Rebecca咯咯笑，肚皮一起一伏的。

Bucky哀嚎一声闭上眼睛，“Becca啊，求你快睡吧……早知道就让你跟着妈妈一起去Valen阿姨的婚礼啦……”

“啊呀——”Rebecca嚷了起来，“是她不肯带我去！”

“话说你怎么不去？”Steve侧过头问他。

他想了想，“呃，不喜欢教堂。”

“我可喜欢了，长大想当个牧师。”Rebecca说。

“没错你就该去教堂，跟妈妈求多几句的话她肯定会答应的！在这里还得我俩看着你。”

“我只是更想和你们玩嘛……”她的声音弱了下去，变得委屈可怜，Bucky急忙睁开眼撑起头看着妹妹。

“好啦，你别哭呀。”Bucky又一次被折服了，“你想玩什么？”

她坐起来环顾周围，转着眼珠子，然后指了指放在桌面的一堆白纱——WinifredBarnes洗了但还没来得及挂上去的床幔。

“我们来一场婚礼吧！我当牧师，Steve当新郎，Bucky，你披上那个。”

“诶？凭什么要我当——”

Rebecca大叫一声打断了他：“等一下！”然后立刻冲出房间，几秒之后又跑了回来，手里拎着一双皮鞋和一双高跟鞋。“来，你们还得穿上这个。”

“我穿这个？！”Bucky夸张地瞪着那双高跟鞋，看上去眼珠都快掉出来了。

“不然呢，难道新郎穿？”Steve开口反问道。

“喂Steve你还真玩啊？”

他笑着耸肩，“只是想做一个好哥哥，这有什么？”

“来嘛来嘛，小新人，快快打扮一下。”Rebecca催促着，把床幔跟鞋子一起塞进Bucky怀里。

“当然啦，又不是你扮女孩子。”Bucky白了Steve一眼，把皮鞋甩给他。

Steve压低了声音：“你可以的。又不是没偷穿过高跟鞋。”

“闭嘴Rogers——往我爸皮鞋里多塞几叠报纸吧你！”说完他就被妹妹神秘兮兮地扯着跑出了房间，手里还狼狈地抱着那一大簇床幔生怕散落，Rebecca叮嘱了句“新郎不准出门”就把门从外面带上了。

Steve被逗笑了，这下子他开始期待看到Bucky会被他没完没了的妹妹打扮成什么样子。他自己倒是没什么好装扮的，GeorgeBarnes的黑皮鞋对他来说真的太大了，他的脚伸进去后还能再往里面装三只仓鼠。往里面塞几叠报纸也只能让他看起来高那么一点点，可真要穿起来他绝对会摔倒。于是他最后还是换上了自己的鞋子。

等了十多分钟，Rebecca终于打开门，自个儿冲到窗前把帘子拉开，阳光霎时涌进整个房间。

“Steve快站好！新娘要向你走来啦！”她兴奋雀跃了几下才摆好牧师的姿势正正经经站好。

“得了Becca，别叫我新娘！”

Steve听见Bucky在门外不满地喊，但还是没见到他人。

“好啦，现在放音乐——挡当当当，挡荡当当——”她又担起了婚礼乐队的角色，高声哼着婚礼进行曲。

这时候Steve看见Bucky了，他不禁笑出声。那身婚纱还真像模像样，Rebecca肯定是用了不少发夹才把床幔定在他头发上，白纱一部分往后拖着，一部分缠在他腰身周围像裙摆一样垂下，透进去还隐约能看见他的汗衫和短裤。手里拿着两朵向日葵，Steve看得出来是从他们家窗台那个瓷花瓶里拔出来的。

“Rogers我说认真的，不要这样对我笑！”Bucky轻轻鼓起了腮帮，眼睛死死盯着脚下的路，高跟鞋与地板磕磕碰碰，走得步履维艰。

等他快要走到面前的时候，Rebecca撞了撞Steve的手肘，“不夸一下你的新娘吗？”

“呃，你很美？”见她瞪大眼睛，Steve又慌忙加了一句，“你超级美！真的！”

Rebecca突然放声大笑。Bucky立刻用向日葵花遮住自己发红的脸，暗暗说了句：“笨蛋！”

“Steve，你愿意接受Bucky成为你的——哈哈哈哈——合法妻子吗？你愿意无论冬天夏天，白天黑夜，高矮肥瘦，有胡子或是没胡子，都一如既往地爱他吗？”

“我……”

“快说愿意啊！”

“他是我最好的朋友……”

“我愿意我愿意啦。”Bucky提着厚厚的床幔抢答道，抹了抹额头，“热死了。”

“我还没问你呐！天啊你们——”她顿了一下，看起来就快被急哭了，“你们两个蠢蛋就不能配合一下？！”

“蠢的是他。”Bucky斜瞄了Steve一眼。

“好啦，我愿意。”

“那你呢，Bucky，你愿意接受Steve成为你的丈夫吗？他被欺负了你愿意保护他吗？他生病了你愿意照顾他吗？不管怎样你都愿意对他好吗？你愿意吗？嗯？”

“我刚不是说了么。”

“再说一遍！”

“我愿意。”

“太好了，现在交换戒指。”Rebecca从口袋掏出两个钥匙环递给他们，两人相望愣了愣，于是Bucky先拿了一个，抓起Steve随便一只手指套了进去。轮到Steve的时候，这个女牧师又说：“Steve，你该半跪着给他戴。因为你是新郎。”

Bucky看着他单膝跪下去，噗嗤笑了，“这样够得着吗？”

“手伸出来。”他把钥匙环戴在了Bucky左手无名指上，然后站起来。

Rebecca鼓起掌，“好，新郎，现在你可以吻新娘了。”

“喂，Becca！”

Bucky往旁边踏了一步，像是要用向日葵敲妹妹的头，却不小心把裙摆踩着一扯，突然失去重心。Steve见之赶忙扶住他的手肘，把他踩着高跷似的身体扶正。等抬起头时Steve发现他的脸红得像朵石榴花。

于是Steve拍了拍Bucky的手臂，说：“放心，哥们，我不会吻你的。“

Bucky扯着腰际纯白的幔纱不屑地笑，下唇又被自己咬白了。

 

Ⅲ

天一直灰蒙蒙的，云重得快要掉下来。习惯了战场，颜色单调得就剩昏黄和灰绿，连血都是污黑的。他们走过一片高高的芦苇地，昆虫窸窣，映入眼前的小花丛对士兵来说太鲜艳了，以至于有些刺眼。Bucky走在前面，又倒回去摘了一朵叼在嘴里，嚼着花梗。

当他走回队伍前列的时候，看见那个姓Smith的新士兵跟在队长身后揣着步枪，默默走着。目前为止Bucky还没听他说过一句话。

“嘿，Smith？”

“中士。”

“Smith是你的姓？”

“嗯。可以叫我Travis。”

这时Steve回过头来加入他们的对话：“Travis，你被调到这儿之前是伞兵吗？”

“是的，队长。”

“我看见你背包里还一直装着降落伞，你到哪儿都带着吗？”

“我想带回去给我未婚妻做婚纱。” Travis不好意思地笑了，“这布料太好了。”

“也许我去不了你婚礼跳舞，但我打赌，她是个大美人。”Bucky说道。

后来他们知道Travis来自印第安纳州，知道了他和他的未婚妻Lucy是在教堂订的婚，还了解到他接受过高等教育。他们第一次听他说这么多话，而且每讲起未婚妻的时候他都像初坠爱河。

但几天后，Travis被敌军狙击手一枪打中了颈动脉。

等到他们撤离回营那会儿已经天黑了，Steve和Bucky找到Travis的尸体，把他抬到车上。Bucky帮他把睁着的眼睛合上，坐起来往嘴里塞了根烟。他握着打火机的手在发抖，火苗在夜晚的冷风中摇晃闪烁，他试了几次才把烟点着。

“昨天他告诉我，他有写遗书。”Bucky又猛吸了一口烟，吐出来，“但还没交给补给处，我们翻翻他的口袋也许能找到。”

“他写了遗书？我以为他一直坚信自己能活着回去。”

“我最近才知道……很多人都写好了遗书，自从上一次战役，107一次失去了近一个连的人。”

Steve沉默了很久，盯着Travis惨白的脸不作回答。他刚想开口表达愧疚，Bucky又接着说：

“昨晚……我想我又梦见布鲁克林了。”Bucky把烟掐灭，取下钢盔把头往后靠在抖动的车尾栏上，闭上眼睛。

第二天，在离开临时驻扎的小镇路上，他们经过一个破败的教堂。巨大的十字架也倒了，满地的碎木板和泥尘。Steve看见门口的几条板砖下压着一块白纱，看上去像是从婚纱上扯下来的。他喉咙一紧，继续向前。

“Buck，等仗打完了，你想干什么？”

“我记得我上次问过你这个。”

“现在我问你。”

“说实话，”Bucky低下头，“我没想过这个问题。”

Steve突然一手握住他胳膊，盯着他眼里黯淡的灰绿说：“你要相信我，我一定会把你带回家，然后我们一起去教堂。”

Bucky对周围注视的眼睛很是警觉，他挣开胳膊小声道，“去教堂干嘛，你知道我不喜欢——”但他看着Steve认真的眼睛，把话吞了回去。“好的，我相信你。就这么说定了。”

这晚士兵们又在一个小酒馆畅饮，虽然不及酒神那般纵情狂欢，但每个人似乎都趁着不多的时日尽兴一番，暂时抛弃痛苦，为势在必得的胜利干下一杯又一杯。

Steve还没出现，估计又被姑娘缠上了吧。Bucky一人在吧台前扶着啤酒杯柄，酒保给了他一碟腌橄榄下酒，里面夹着几颗杏仁。

“这杏仁是甜的。”他对酒保说，“有苦杏仁吗？”

“有，但只有生的。”

“那给我生的。”

“苦杏仁不能生吃，不然就成毒药了。”

“我觉得，它就算熟了也苦得像毒。”他数了数碟子里的杏仁，就剩两颗了。

不远处罚酒游戏的声音正把屋子里的气氛搅得热烈，Bucky转头看了看，然后对酒保毫无保留地绽开笑颜，说：“我要结婚了。”

“恭喜你！在哪？什么时候？”

他神秘地摇头，不作回答，而是从上衣左边的口袋里掏出一张纸，把它撕成两半，撕碎，最后揉成一团。

“我不需要这个了，帮我扔进垃圾桶吧。”

他喝了口酒，又数了数碟子里剩的杏仁，成了三颗，口里突然变得很苦。

这时Steve来了，他笑着朝他举起酒杯。

“万岁，我的队长。”

 

Ⅳ

冬兵做了很多梦，有时候醒着也在做。

经常是一个金发男人被狂雪卷走，声音消失在松树林尽头，很多幽灵，还有很多血，就是没有语言。这些梦就这样循环往复，好像他的脑就是个让它们来回流转的容器而已。

可他是第一次梦见这个人，这个自称死了很多次的北欧人。

“每次我活过来的时候都在一棵柳树下，有时那柳树是在哥本哈根，有时是在柏林，有时在挪威……

“每次都是被树上的冰雹砸醒。我不想醒来，我只想回去永远待在那一天。那是我最幸福的一天！于是我又把眼睛闭上，在这冰天雪地单薄地睡死过去，继续做起梦来。说实话，与其叫我死亡专家，不如叫我幸福大师。

“你必须得知道那天是有多美好。我们小时候买的那两块姜饼人，一男一女，他们正面朝上，看起来快乐极了。

“‘感谢你！’他们两人对我说，‘你教会我们勇敢把话讲出口。现在总算有结果了——我们已经订了婚。’然后他们手牵手走在我家乡的街上，简直是天生一对！挑不出一点儿毛病。他们一直向教堂走去。我和她跟在他们后面，同样手牵手。教堂大门主动为他们打开，风琴奏了起来，大家都来看热闹。

“我和她先进去了，在圣坛前跪下来。我看见她——终于终于，她向我低头哭了。她向来心冷如冰，泪珠也是冰的，从她的眼睛滚滚往外流。但这下我知道，是我热烈的爱把她的心融化了。她的泪滴到我脸上，很灼很烫。我爱死这一幕了，又恨它——因为我每次都会被烫醒。

“但这是我最快乐的一天啊！所以，保重，我又得回去了。“

冬兵醒来的时候，太阳把天边撕开金色一角，却分不清是清晨还是黄昏。环顾四周，他才发现自己身处严寒之地，独自坐在一棵异国的老柳树下。他没在第一时间尝试与总部联系，倒是想着那个北欧人在哪里。

就在这时候，太阳移到了他面前，两个巨大的影子出现在雪地上。影子的主人却是两个小小的人，手挽着手，一步一步向他走来。他还听见了风琴，看见天空爬满了常青藤。

所有的一切渺小而壮丽，让人晕眩，直到云上的一阵冰雹打到他脸上。

冷冻舱门打开了，他恍惚了一下便被拽出来，这间阴冷的暗室没有比舱内暖多少。风琴奏着的旋律早就被击碎。那是一首非常简单的歌，曲调断断续续地在脑里回荡。他知道自己也许会唱，可他就是怎么也记不起来。

又一记耳光，世界终于安静，只剩子弹上膛的声音。

 

Ⅴ

不论什么年代，战场都是这般难以逆料。地狱礼花般的炮弹在前方炸开，Steve奋力往那方向冲，却从后头射来子弹，让他肩膊和腹部各中了两枪。

在和平时代，人们会说大多数人死前看到的景象是天花板。可对Steve来说，真正的和平也就只有布鲁克林那些年轻的日子了。于是他只相信自己最后一次闭眼之前，看到的是枪林弹雨，还有摘下面罩跑向他的Bucky。

他在医院躺了好久好久。这下你是真的死定了，有个声音这样告诉他。疼痛像幽黑的深海，他深陷其中，被海水和恶草纠缠，要把他的灵魂绞断。可他必须向上游，他给了那个世界太多承诺，不能就这样到此为止。他开始反复念着上帝的名字，像虔诚的疯子般一边祷告一边挣扎。

“从前有两个姜饼人，一个叫Steve，一个叫Bucky。Steve有一颗杏仁做的心，而Bucky没有……”

唯一的声音隐约传来，不知是从海底还是天上，但它跟海潮一样，很快又退下了。然后又来了一阵声音，似乎是警报在哼鸣，尖锐刺耳不成曲调。于是他咬牙向上游，渐渐又听见了那个故事的开头，那两个句子一直重复、重复、绝望地单调地重复，然后一次又一次退去。

直到他看见一只手在海面朝他挥动，那一挥就像是地球射出的万丈霞光，他一直向上，向上，直到用尽最后一口气，终于抓住那只手——

Steve猛然睁开眼，看见灰暗的天花板时已经恍若隔世，而这只是他昏迷后的第四天。Bucky的手在他手里，Bucky的嘴失去血色，Bucky的眼睛像两颗桃子。

“Buck，”Steve的双唇艰难地动了动，“你给我念故事？”

“……”他抽泣了几下，“我被关在那里面的时候，你也隔着玻璃给我说了这个，但我只记得开头……”

“我很开心。你把故事改了。”

“你很开心，”Bucky重复了一遍，眼泪终于涌出来，“你很傻！真的，我以为你快死——”

“嫁给我吧。”Steve捏了捏在他掌心的那只手。

Bucky愣在那里，失音了一样。活着真好，太阳从后头的百叶窗透进来，更是让他同年的玩伴披上暖光，Steve知道自己不能再肯定了。

“嫁给我吧，Bucky，再也不能等了。我是认真的。”Steve手肘驾着想把上身撑起，却被腰腹的一阵疼痛阻止，他倒吸一口凉气，Bucky赶忙把他扶下。“对不起，我现在没有戒指……”他说，“但这不急。我只要你现在答应我。”

“天啊Steve——”

“快说Yes！！”Natasha的声音在身后响起，Steve才发现她原来一直待在那里。

“你什么时候醒的？！”Bucky急得嗓音一扯。

“早就——喂，还等什么，快说Yes！”

“Hell yes……”Bucky的声音发颤，他握起Steve的手在嘴边一吻，还轻轻啃咬他的关节，笑了，“Hell yes！”

 

Ⅵ

八月末这天，落日把他们的后院染成金黄色，打理整齐的枝叶被暖风轻轻摇撼，灯带和藤蔓一同缠绕在石柱上。院门挂了个木牌，上面用彩色颜料写着“STEVEBUCKY”。

大家都差不多就位了，穿着礼服每个人都显得那么可爱，笑声融化在头几阵晚风里。Steve独自站在花门后，又理了理自己的白领结，面前一条白绸路铺在草坪上。

“Cap，”Sam终于来了，从西装口袋取出手帕擦了擦汗，“蛋糕准备好了，放在那里。”

“谢了，哥们。”

“别紧张！”他拍了拍Steve的肩。

“我没紧张。”

“那你皱眉干嘛？”

“……Natasha刚在楼上打电话给我，说Bucky得迟一些才能入场，至少得迟个二十分钟。可现在牧师已经来了。”

“牧师可以等。噢，你还在担心你家Bucky？还记得昨晚的单身派对吗？他简直嗨翻全场了好吗，我还没见过他笑那么开心！”

“他哭了。”Steve说，“凌晨的时候。然后就一直醒着不肯睡，坐在床边什么也没说，就那样看着我，我也没法——”

“好了，没必要把你们生活这么细节的东西告诉我。反正他不会悔婚的，对吧？”

“应该——绝对——不会。”

“行，那我得去坐着了，Scott的女儿已经缠上我了。”Sam笑得荡漾无比。

爱人昨夜抽泣的声音又在Steve脑海中起了涟漪。Bucky并不是什么都没说，他告诉Steve，他被科尼岛吵醒了。而Steve昏昏沉沉，以为他只是在噩梦里呓语，因为他们这里根本听不见科尼岛。Steve哄小孩般拍了他的背，把他揽入怀中，但他又从他手臂里溜了出去，盘腿坐了起来。Steve醒了两次都看见他还坐着。

_睡吧，Buck。_

_睡吧，小小的Stevie，睡吧。_

Bucky那只柔软的手又把Steve哄入睡了。

这时候Natasha的声音从屋内探出来：“他要来啦！”Steve看看表，发现也才过了十八分钟。

全场安静下来。指挥师吸气踮脚，两手一提，把婚礼进行曲奏响了。Steve立刻站得笔直，等着那扇屋门被推开。他突然想念起Rebecca，那个笑起来缺了牙的妹妹，手忙脚乱却像模像样的小牧师，还挥舞双手大声哼着这个旋律……如果她也在场那该有多好啊。

门开了，穿黑色洋装的Natasha一把Bucky牵出来，大家发出惊叹疯狂鼓掌。Steve也立刻捂紧了嘴，几乎是屏着呼吸等他踏过这条白绸一路走到面前来。

Natasha把Bucky交给Steve，朝他眨了个眼便窜回观众席了。Bucky挽起Steve的胳膊，两人一齐走到牧师跟前。

Steve努力抑制自己的声音问他：“我们不是选好西装了吗？谁给你换上婚纱的？”

“Natasha。”Bucky在头纱里目视前方回答他，又稍稍侧头加了句，“是我要换的。”

“你很美。”Steve小声说道，然后在牧师面前站定，向人群微笑。音乐停止，他清了清喉咙，对观众席说：“下午好，很高兴今天能够看见大家聚在这里，来见证我和Bucky的婚礼，我很感激，我，呃——怎么样，你们也看到我美丽的新郎了吧？”

“她是新娘！”Cassi扯着她稚嫩的声音喊了一句，大家哄笑起来，“真漂亮！”

“Cap，不用谢！”Natasha坐在第一排笑着说。

Steve看着Bucky，透过白纱辨出朦胧一抹笑，唇色像是和手里的粉玫瑰相衬了。

“不知道你记不记得，其实这场婚礼在很多年前就排练过了，就在布鲁克林，在你家里。”Steve对他一人说道，大家安静地听着。“你走过来的时候，我就想到那个下午的假婚礼。你妹妹把窗帘拉开后一瞬间阳光四溢，照在你床幔做的婚纱上，白得发光。你拿向日葵遮住自己的脸，不敢看我，也不肯被叫做新娘——这更多是个女孩儿的游戏，不是么？出乎意料的是，我们都玩得格外开心，我记得咱们的戒指还是钥匙环……那时我们的世界怎么就能这么简单？”

Bucky的肩膀动了动，但没做回答，只是望着他，听他继续说。

“也许世界一直很简单，只是抱负和贪婪把期望变高了——当然，也把我变高了。但我没有因此变得更聪明。看哪，我在这个地球上存在了快一个世纪，经历了一次大战和两次分别，还冒失闯进这么个信息时代，如此种种都让我有所思考有所改变，还有成长。然而，我还是固执地以为路还很长。

“在七十多年前的那不勒斯，我们走在一条泥泞小道上，你没烟了，便摘了朵花叼着，嚼梗消瘾。你问我等打完仗了要干什么，那时每个团每天都会失去一些人，每个人每天都有可能失去身体上的一部分，每天晚上都听见士兵痛苦的呻吟——而我看着那朵花在你嘴里，只想吻你——但这是战争，我们还处在战争的硝烟里，我说我只想仗打完，只想打胜仗。其实我什么都没想，我看着你，那朵花在你嘴里，我只想娶你。可我没有说。

“是啊，尽管Steve Rogers已经在鬼门关走过一回了，但他还是一直以为路还很长。直到一个月前，他终于从病床上挣扎着醒来，看见守着他的Bucky，已经分不清是死了一次还是重生了一次，感觉就像回到了布鲁克林那瘦小子生病的每一个冬天，Bucky一直看着他，而且每次都说，‘ 我以为你要死了！’——真是再也没有这么好的冬天了。

“我爱你，Bucky。我早就该这么说了，在我失去你之前，在你换上军装去英国之前，甚至在你长大之前，我就该告诉你我爱你。那个姜饼人的故事我给你讲过好多次了，没错，就像你说的，如果男孩早点开口，女孩就不会碎成两半。你说你不喜欢这个故事，就像你不喜欢苦杏仁。但有件事我没告诉你，我母亲给我讲这个故事之前，她说，在圣诞节的圣诞树下，和心爱的人一起吃下姜饼人就会永远在一起。知道吗？你把我那块姜饼人的心丢到了圣诞树下，换成了葡萄干，趁大人没发现的时候我们躲在树后头大口吃了下去，没尝到苦味。我就在那晚看到了自己的未来——全是你。”

Steve早就忍不住哽咽，他最后还是笑了笑，翘起的嘴角把脸肌挤得快要痉挛，嘴唇也不住发抖，一阵夜风更是把眼睛扎得发酸。他隔着那层纱帮Bucky抹去眼泪，听见有人在观众席哭出了声音——Wanda把脸埋在手里，头上小礼帽的花饰跟着抽泣一颤一颤。

这时牧师问Bucky：“Barnes先生，请问你有什么誓词吗？“

Bucky吸了吸鼻子，垂首看着手里的花束想了会儿。“我终于想起那首歌了。”他抬头对观众席说，“但我只想唱给Steve听。”

他靠近Steve，一只手罩住他的耳朵，踮起脚对他悄悄唱了起来，抑扬顿挫中带着沙哑。

_I love you once, I love you twice,_

_I love you more than beans and rice._

_I love you more than stars and sun._

_Te amo, babe, little one._

除了Steve没人听见他唱了什么，但下面响起一阵掌声。

牧师手捧圣经说： “Steven Grant Rogers，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受James Buchanan Barnes作为你合法的伴侣吗？你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他，并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗?”

“我愿意。”

“James Buchanan Barnes，你愿意——”

“我愿意。”Bucky打断了牧师，Steve看着他迫不及待的样子差点笑出声。

牧师看了Bucky一眼，扶扶眼镜继续说：“……从今天开始与Steven Grant Rogers相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕贫穷、疾病健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡把你们分开？”

“嗯。”

“现在请这对新人交换戒指。”

这次Steve主动单膝跪地为爱人戴上婚戒，这时Clint已经换上谷歌眼镜在座位站起来一阵狂拍，又被Natasha扯着坐了下去。

“你可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”

Steve深呼吸，准备把那洁白的头纱掀起来，却不料Bucky转身提起裙摆就跑。然而后院很小，在他跑到蛋糕前险些被绊倒的时候Steve就抓住了他。座位上的人都站了起来在后面看着他们俩。

“Bucky！！”Steve把他扶稳，把他牵到蛋糕后头，以躲避众人的注视。“你怎么了？”

“昨晚的梦……”Bucky开始哽咽，花束从他手里掉落。

Steve把他的头纱掀上去，看见他眼睛湿了。像是怕他再次逃走似的，他把他搂进怀里问：“你梦见了什么？”

“梦见月亮很冷，我在一个金色的房子里，所有人也都在这儿，而且每个人——真的是每个人，都得到了他想要的东西。Thor一一阻止了神域的劫难，Natasha抱着她的孩子又哄又逗，Wanda笑着把活蹦乱跳的Pietro牵了进来……”

“那你呢，你想要什么？”

“我在抚摸一只狮子，这时你走了进来，我说‘吻我’。”Bucky皱眉艰难地咽了咽，“可你说：‘我不会吻你的。’然后我就从这金房子摔下去了……真的，月亮很冷。”

Steve把他的脸扳起来，把吻嵌进他的嘴唇。

“但你醒了，亲爱的。这不是梦。”

“再来一次。”Bucky又凑上去吻他。

Steve笑了，“你也许是怕在那么多人面前亲我？”

“才不。”

“那——”Steve提高了声音，往身后挥手道：“大家快过来！Bucky是急着给你们切蛋糕哪！”

他们一下就被人们围住了，Cassi甚至跑上前甜甜地拉扯Bucky背后的长头纱，又被Scott抱了回去。

Bucky拿起刮刀又放下，有些不知所措地看着Steve。蛋糕上有两个长得像他们的姜饼人，Bucky把穿美国队长制服的那个摘了下来，看见它胸前嵌着一枚杏仁，挑出来吃了下去。

“苦的。”他皱着眉。

Steve把一抹奶油沾在舌尖，又一次吻上他，甜味开始在味蕾闪烁。周围人群欢呼尖叫，礼炮打响，彩带纷飞。

“现在呢？”Steve问道，嘴角弯起像是盛了满当当的蜜糖。

“太甜了。”他挽住丈夫的脖子，在漫天礼花中笑得鲜艳。

END


End file.
